The day my life changed forever
by love-peeta-always
Summary: Since I've been getting reviews for this, I've decided to start updating again. so, look for it later in the day. :)
1. Chapter 1

The day my life changed forever.

**So this is my first Fanfiction, EVER! so hopefully it wont be too crummy. I really like cott (class of the titans) so most of my fanfiction will be for that but ****hopefully I will expand but if not sorry. This will be from Theresa's point of view. On to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will i ever own class of the titans.

Hey my name is Theresa Covington. I'm a sixteen year old blackbelt since I was nine. I lost my mother when I

was seven. Then I lost my father. You may be thinking that i am an orphan well your wrong, my dad retreated

into his job after mum died so i was basically taking care of myself. Awful life really. Never get love from my dad

when i need it most, so yeah crappy life. I eventually got him to send me to karate and I was really good if I do

say so myself. So I was not your typical rich girl, oh I forgot to mention my dad owns cattle ranches and as it

turns out that brings in a lot of money, so yeah were rich. I went to a regular school and had very few regular

friends because a lot of kids dont want to hang out with me. So basically a normal average life. But that all

changed one day when I met six teens who would change my life forever.

**So here is chapter one more of an introduction. They havent been brought together yet. And I thought what if Neil wasn't the last one? What if Theresa was? What if hermes didnt bring her? So many questions all will be explained soon. Please review constructive criticism please no mean reviews because I'm just starting out. I really hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! sorry for not updating I have had some family birthday's to go to. I decided to put up the next chapter cuz I have ideas that I dont want to lose! So here we go on to the next chapter of my first story. yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own class of the titans. (unfortunately)

It started off as a normal Saturday morning. Sleep in til nine, get up, shower. Then I headed downstairs hoping to see my dad at the breakfast table, unfortunately luck wasn't on my side and dad was nowhere in sight. I sighed. Then I saw a folded piece of paper on the table in my dads spot. I walked over and picked up the note. I unfolded it and looked at the writing. It was not my dads handwriting, more like a printout from a computer. The note read, _Dear Theresa, I have important news to discuss with you once I return home tonight, I will be home in time for dinner. Sincerely Richard Covington. _I sighed. He didnt even have the time to write a normal handwritten note to his own daughter? His only child? Oh well maybe he is gonna take a part time job in the company and spend more time with me? It was a long shot but a girl could hope right? well I might as well get something to eat. I thought as I headed towards the kitchen. Once I reached the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and got a yogurt out of it. I finished my breakfast and decided to watch some T.V. as I entered the living room I got a sudden pain in my head. All I felt after that was a feeling of anger surging through my body then as soon as it had come it was gone. I shook that off and continued my journey to the couch. Once I sat down I turned on some cartoons. Eventually I turned it to Ellen. I watched that until my stomach growled, I groaned as I got up and made my journey to the kitchen. Once I got there I made myself some lunch and went and sat down in the living room again. I watched T.V as I ate my lunch. Then there was a breaking news story I listened to the reporter intently. _We interrupt you with a breaking news story there has been what our sources are telling us a major blackout in New Olympia, Canada. Reports are coming in about a giant fire breathing monster. Scientists are looking into it. Now back to your original programming._ Then Ellen came back on. I sat there wondering what had happened to cause a blackout, and a GIANT FIRE BREATHING MONSTER? I brushed it off thinking they were crazy and shut the T.V off and went to my room to read my book for school.

Two hours later.

I heard a car engine turn off and I jumped up from my bed and bounded down the stairs. When I got there I saw my dad coming in the door talking on his cell phone. Once he saw me he hung up and said "hello Theresa." "Hi dad." I replied. I then watched my dad walk to his study but he stopped at the doors. "Theresa could you please tell the cook to get dinner started?" M father asked. "yes dad." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Hey I am back! So so so sorry! I can't even remember how long it's been! Anyway, I have grown as a writer since then so I will try to update every couple of days, or whenever my schedule allows. Between work and school, I'm not sure how often I'll get to update. Now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own class of the titans. (It would be a nice Christmas present though ;) I would keep it going.) Also, I do not own the song "Perfect" by Simple Plan.

I plop down on a stool in the kitchen and let my feet dangle, swinging back and forth rhythmically.

"What did he do now?" Estelle asks putting her hands on her hips. I cock my head to the side, silently questioning her.

"I know that face. What did he do now?" She presses. I sigh and spill all the details. The letter, him brushing me off, and not even mentioning my upcoming birthday! When I finish I lay my head down on the counter, and press my fingers to my temples. She pats my back comfortingly and tells me it will be alright. I nod and jump off of the stool, heading outside for some fresh air. I pull on my fur lined boots, scarf and furry coat. I open the door and step into the bitter cold wind. January 5th and it's still snowing at night. I begin walking down the road, kicking clumps of brown snow, no actual destination in mind. I pull my iPod out of my pocket and shove the ear buds in, turning the music on shuffle.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

How do they always get the feelings just right? Damn you Simple Plan. I hate listening to songs like this, but I'm going to hear them out.

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

Okay that's it. I rip the ear buds out, shove them back into my pocket, and continue walking.

"Excuse me? Are you Theresa Covington?" a strange voice calls. I turn slightly and see six teenagers running towards me.

"That depends on who's asking." I reply stubbornly. They stop once they reach me and I get a better look at them. There are five boys and one girl, they all look very different from each other, like they shouldn't even be near each other. One tall muscular boy has brown hair, and sideburns, looks the exact opposite of the smaller boy he is standing next to. Dark skinned, huge afro, and green tinted glasses. A boy with purple hair is standing next to a small, but determined looking girl, with red hair. A boy with perfectly blonde hair is standing next to a boy with brown hair, and natural blonde highlights on his bangs. HEY! I know the blonde one!

"Hey! I know you," I exclaim pointing at him. "You're that model in New Olympia!" He flashes a bleach white smile and nudges the brunette in the ribs.

"Told ya she'd have good taste."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I am slowly working on making the chapters longer, very very slowly I might add. BUT! It's better than what I was doing before. SO! Here's another chapter! (Two in one day!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own class of the titans, and never will.**

"Neil." The brunette says warningly.

"Whaaaat Jay? I'm just having a little fun! Seeing as this little trip is so not fun! Hermes really had better rethink vacations for us." Neil whines. Wait a minute. Hermes? Greek messenger god? The King of thieves?

"NEIL!" They all yell. I blink very slowly, processing what he said. Jay groans and runs his hands through his hair.

"Okay. Since you guys have officially weirded me out, why don't you come to my house and explain a little bit?" I suggest. _'Dad probably won't even realize they're there. Let alone come to dinner.'_

"Sure." Jay replied. I begin leading them back to my house, still curious about them.

"What are all of your names?" I ask, starting up a conversation.

"My name is Atlanta." I turn and see the red haired girl talking.

"And that's Herry," she points to the muscular boy. "That's Archie," she points to the purple haired boy. "That's Odie," she gestures to the dark skinned boy. "And you already know Neil and Jay." I nod, smiling at them. They all gape when my house comes into view.

"We knew you were well off, but that well off? You live in a mansion! How big is your family?!" Odie asks in awe.

"It's just my dad and I." I murmur. Odie apologizes and I send him a reassuring smile. I open the gate and close it behind them, before walking up the stone path. I step onto the porch and then open the door. I pull my winter things off and out them away, waiting while the others do the same. I lead them to the living room and head to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

"Estelle? Do we have any hot chocolate?" I ask. She nods and points to a cupboard above the sink. I take out seven packets and two kettles, to begin boiling the water. I fill the kettles and plug them in before I take seven mugs out of another cupboard. I retreat to the living room to wait for the kettles to boil, but stop when I hear talking.

"Jay. We have to tell her. We can't not tell her that she's descended from a Greek hero!" Atlanta whispers.

"I know Atlanta. But we can't just blurt that. We have to work it into the conversation." Jay reasons. I walk in fully and sit on the chair across from the loveseat and couch, where they are currently sitting.

"So. You guys like Hot Chocolate?" I ask. They nod and Neil is about to complain but Atlanta smacks him. I suppress a smile and glance at Jay, then quickly look away as heat floods my cheeks. He was looking too? I hear the kettles whistle and jump up dashing into the kitchen to finish the hot chocolate. I pour the powder into each mug and pour water into each, leaving room for milk. I put them on a tray and put the milk carton on as well. I bring the tray in and set it down on the coffee table.

"I didn't know if you guys liked milk in your hot chocolate, so I left it out." I explained. Jay smiled gratefully, picking up a mug. I smile back and grab my mug, pouring some milk in. I pass the milk around and soon we are all sipping from our steaming mugs.

"So, are you guys ready to explain?" I asked staring at the rim of my mug. I hear someone take a breath and begin talking.

"We were sent here to get you. You're part of a special team of heroes who are supposed to save the world." Jay says putting his mug on the coffee table.

"Save the world from who?" I ask.

"Just this psychotic Greek god of time named Cron-EEK!" Neil's own scream cuts him off, and he clutches his arm in pain.

"Cronus?" I ask, disbelieving. Jay nods while glaring at Neil. Atlanta smirks and sticks her tongue out at Neil. This is way too much for one day!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**PLEASE READ.**

** VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Sorry to all of you who are actually watching for updates, this is only an author's note.**

So, my current word goal is 1000 words, I hope to reach that in the actual chapter 5 which I am working on as you read this. Also, after this I will be using reviews as guidelines as to when I will update.

1 review, I will take my sweet time and do my homework first, maybe read, or write my book.

2 reviews, I will update within the week.

3 reviews, I will update within 3 days.

4 reviews I will update within 2 days.

5+ reviews I will update that night or the day after. (Depending on my homework.)

I will continue chapter 5 right now so be watching within about 2-3 hours I will have uploaded the new chapter. Thank you for your time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey. I am back. Sorry for not updating sooner but school got in the way. Homework sucks. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but hopefully I can finish it. **** So, onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own class of the titans or punk'd.**

My grip on my cup loosens but I hold on tight.

"This is a joke right? You guys are from punk'd aren't you? Where are the cameras?" I ask uneasily. Part of me believes them, but part of me doesn't. Jay shakes his head and sighs.

"We aren't lying Theresa. We really are here to get you for the team." Herry says. I take a slow breath and set my cup down.  
>"I'll believe it when I see it. When do you guys want to leave?" I ask. Jay and Odie look at each other, and then Odie says, "We want to leave tonight." I Nod slowly and stand up.<p>

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner at least?" They smile and nod. I walk into the kitchen and tell Estelle that I have some friends staying for dinner. She beams at me and winks.

"The brown haired boy is cute eh?" she nudges my arm and I gasp.

"Estelle!" I nearly shriek. She shrugs and goes back to the stove.

"I'm just saying." I stick out my tongue and walk back to the living room. AS soon as my foot touches the carpet the same bad feeling, along with major pain, bursts into my head. I squeeze my eyes shut and grab my head, trying to get rid of the pain. I shake my head and continue into the living room.

-LINE BREAK-

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Not at all. I can bench press 200 pounds easily." Herry boasts.

"You have to show me that sometime!" I laugh. He nods.

"Okay, I will when we get to New Olympia." He says shoveling in more rice. _'Something is familiar about that place'._ I think.

"OH-MY-GOSH. Isn't that where the news said there was a flying fire breathing monster?" I blurt. Odie shifts nervously and Jay looks at him.

"They got the footage out before I could delete it. I'm sorry Jay." Odie says.

"It's alright Odie." Jay says. I bit into my roll and glance around the table. It feels so much… fuller in here now. Laughing, joking around the dinner table. Something that never happens in this house.

'_It really makes me miss mum…' _ I feel tears begin to swell up in my eyes and I blink them back quickly, hoping no one noticed. No such luck, Jay was looking.

"Are you okay?" he whispers reaching his hand out, then placing it on a butter knife. I nod and try to give a convincing smile. I take a sip of my water and glance at my father, sitting stone faced, oblivious to the talking and joking around him.

'_He had something to tell me! Now I may not find out!' _I put my glass down and look up again, seeing dad on his blackberry. I feel my pocket vibrate and pull out my cell, glancing at it to see who texted me.

'I would like to tell you something. Come to my office now.' I send a reply and excuse myself from the table, following my dad to his office.

"Theresa. I will not be home tomorrow, so I am going to give you your present now." He says quickly. I nod and he leads me to the garage and pulls a cover off of a beautiful red sports car.

"Daddy I love it!" I exclaim. He smiles and hands me the key, gesturing to the car.

"Now? Really?" I ask incredulously. He nods and I hug him quickly before jumping into the driver's seat and turning the key. The engine purrs to life and I put it in drive, clicking the garage door opener. As soon as the door opens I speed out of the garage and race down the road. The feel of the wind on my face is amazing and I almost forget about New Olympia. I turn around at the end of the road and race back home. I park the car perfectly and get out, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins.

"Daddy I love it! Thank you so much!" I gush. He smiles and returns to the dining room where everyone has finished their meals.

"Mr. Covington? I need to ask you something." Jay says and walks into the living room with my father. I stand with the others and we talk until jay and my father return.

"I hope you have a great time at this school Theresa. It sounds like a good place. I'll have your things sent over to the dorm alright? As long as you decide to stay that is." He says. I nod and smile, hugging him again.

"I'll call to check up on you okay?" I promise. He nods and I turn to jay and the others.

"Who wants to drive with me?" I giggle and hold up my keys. Jay smiles and walks u to me.

"I will." He says. I return the smile and hug Estelle before going to the garage and putting the top up.

"Just follow Herry. He knows where we're going." Jay tells me. I nod and slide in, smiling when jay does as well.

"So," I start up the car. "Do you like to go fast?"


End file.
